Although the clinical application of pulse oximetry has become widespread since the early 1980's, a convenient method for testing the operation and accuracy of commercial pulse oximeters does not yet exist. Our work has been directed toward the development of a calibrator that employs a liquid crystal light valve to simulate the optical signals measured by pulse oximeters. The feasibility of our calibration method has been demonstrated using a prototype device constructed in our laboratory.